My Cursed Life: Sequel of My Cursed Twin Sister
by percabethlives4ever
Summary: Angelina is happy now that she's finally gotten rid of her curse. She's going to Goode with Percy and Nico, and is positive hat everything's going to be great. But then some weird stuff starts happening. People Angelina thought, and hoped, she'd never see again start coming back into her life and her friends are in danger. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Full summary

Angelina is happy now that she's finally gotten rid of her curse. She's going to Goode with Percy and Nico, and is positive hat everything's going to be great.

But then some weird stuff starts happening. People Angelina thought, and hoped, she'd never see again start coming back into her life and her friends are in danger. Nico starts acting weirdly and seems to not like Angelina very much anymore.

Angelina is certain someone is trying to hurt her; the question is who? And why does she get the feeling that this person will stop at nothing to make her miserable- or dead?


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! I have brought you the sequel to My Cursed Twin Sister: My Cursed Life!**

**DO NOT READ THIS STORY UNLESS YOU HAVE READ MY CURSED TWIN SISTER!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Angelina's P.O.V 

_Chiron let us leave. I walked out with Percy, talking to him in finnish about something. We said goodbye and I headed up to T.E.P. I got to the top when I heard someone say my name. I turned around and saw Nico standing there._

_"I love you," he said then pulled me closer to him and kissed me on the lips. Then something started happening; a weird feeling came over me and when I looked down I realized what it was. He had broken my curse! _

_"Thank you Nico you broke my curse. And I love you too," I said and kissed him back._

"Angelina wake up!" Someone said, waking me up up from my wonderful dream. I opened my eyes and saw Percy standing there.

"I find it odd that you got out of bed before me," I said smiling. Seriously, usually I had to drag him out of bed; it's really fun actually AND Mom gave me permission to do it! It's pretty awesome.

I yawned and sat up,"What time is it anyway?"

"6:30 a.m." Percy replied.

"Ugh," I said falling back onto my bed. "Go back to sleep.

"Nico's coming in a couple hours."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe."

"Remember, he swore on the River Styx he would, cause he's coming to school with us."

"Oh yeaaaahhhhh! Damn, I need to get ready," I said jumping out of bed and running to the shower. I heard Percy laughing and walking back to his room to get ready.

I had a quick shower, fixed my hair, got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. I looked at the time, 7:15 a.m. Not bad I managed to get ready in forty-five minutes.

"Morning Mom," I said to my mom.

"Good morning sweetie. How'd you sleep?" she asked turning away from the stove where she was making breakfast. I looked at it and immediately knew it was my favorite breakfast, blue waffles.

"Pretty good," I answered. "Is Paul here?" Paul's my step father and he was going to be my English teacher that year, but I hadn't met him yet. That might be weird since camp ended a couple weeks earlier but I stayed with Annabeth for a week before she left for boarding school and Paul wasn't here for the week that I was home. He got back the night before, after I went to sleep so I figured he might be home that morning.

"No, he had to go in early this morning because it's the first day of school."

"It's 7:15 a.m! How much earlier can you get?" I exclaimed. Mom shrugged and went back to making breakfast.

I walked over to the table and sat in the chair next to Percy.

"Hey," he said, while checking his phone/tracker thing.

"Hey," I replied.

"You excited for your first day of high school?"

"Yes Percy. I'm so excited to go to school again," I sarcastically.

"It was just a question. For all I know you could be the most excited person in the world," he said defensively, looking up at me.

"When have you ever known me to be excited about school?"

"Good point." And then there was an awkward silence.

"Awkward silence," we said at the same time. Then we pointed at each and said at the same time,"Jinx!"

I sighed,"Why does that always happen?"

He just shrugged.

"Great answer."

"I know right? I'm just that amazing," he said striking a pose.

I laughed and pushed him lightly,"You wish!"

He stuck his tongue out at me,"Meanie!" Then we both started laughing. This reminded me of our childhood, the parts of it. The times when Percy and I would act like normal siblings; but nothing about us was normal. Nobody could deny that.

Still it was reassuring to know that we could still act like that. We didn't always have to be on quests or preparing for war.

I couldn't help but have a doubt in my mind that the peace would last long. It was like that saying: the quiet before the storm.

(Still Angelina's P.O.V)

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Coming!" I called. I put my plate in the sink, then went to open the door.

"Nico!" I exclaimed and pulled him inside.

"Hey Angelina," he said and kissed me. It was nothing special just a peck on the lips but it felt amazing! I still couldn't believe I had a boyfriend; a boyfriend that didn't want to date me because of my looks.

"So where's Percy?" he asked.

"He's still eating breakfast," I said leading him to the kitchen, where Percy was sitting. Mom had already left for work so it was just the three of us."Do you want something to eat?"

Nico shook his head,"No I already ate but thank- OH MY GODS, ARE THOSE YOUR MOM'S BLUE WAFFLES?!"

"Yep," I said smiling. "She made them fresh this morning. Now do you want some?"

He nodded his head crazily while saying,"Yes, yes, yes, yes..." over and over. I put a few waffles on a plate and set it down on the table. Nico ran over and dug right in.

I laughed hysterically. "What?" he asked his mouth full of blue waffle.

"Oh nothing," I said leaning against the counter. "So what happened to not being hungry?"

"Your mom's waffles are really good."

"I know. That's the thing I missed most while I was in the Underworld: mom's cooking."

"Nice. You should have begged Hades to let you go for each meal."

"Oh I did. Then when he said no I would ask him if _he_ would go get the food so I could eat it." Percy and Nico were in hysterics by then.

"Did he?" Nico asked between fits of laughter.

"No. But I can say without a doubt in my mind that after that day," I paused for a dramatic effect,"he thought I was mental."

If possible, they laughed harder.

"What?" I asked.

"You _are _mental Angelina," Percy said.

"I'm more sane than you are," I said defensively.

"I never said I _wasn't _mental, I just said you _are_ mental."

"Fair point," I said thinking it over.

"It's when he says stuff like that, that I know he's spent too much time with my siblings." I turned around and saw Annabeth standing in the doorway.

"Annabeth!"

"Wise Girl!"

She raised her hand and gave a small wave,"What's up guys?"

No one's P.O.V

"Annabeth, but... but you're... you're at boarding school," Percy stuttered confused. It didn't make sense, why was she there?

"Yeah, you left days ago!" Angelina said.

"I have to go on a quest," she replied.

"What do you mean?" Angelina asked.

"Rachel gave me a prophecy. And before you ask me what it was, I'm not aloud to tell you."

"Why not?"

"I don't have time to explain, all I can is that it's really dangerous. I just wanted to come say bye in case..." she trailed off but they all knew what she meant; just in case she died.

"Good luck Annabeth," Nico, Angelina and Percy said at the same time.

"Bye guys, love you," she hugged them. "Hopefully I'll be back soon."

"Bye Wise Girl," Percy said and kissed her passionately. "Love you too." Annabeth turned around and walked back outside, the others watching her. Percy couldn't help shake the feeling that would be the last time he saw her for a _very _long time.

**So there's the first chapter, I hope you liked it. Most of the chapters are probably going to be about this length.**

**Til next time,**

**-Percabethlives4ever**


	3. Chapter 2

**HI! So this is a really short chapter but it's not my fault! Not sure whose fault it is but it's not mine, even though I wrote it and have full control over how long it is- you know what I'm going to stop talking now. Enjoy! **

** Chapter 2**

Percy's P.O.V

"And this is Goode High School," I said sweeping my arms out, showing Angelina and Nico my school. Which they are now going to, so it's their school too I guess? Okay that's just too confusing.

"It's nice," Angelina said softly. "Much nicer than all the schools I've ever gone to." She's right, this school is way better than the other schools we went to together. Although to be fair those schools were meant for troubled kids so yeah. Moving on...

"I've never been to school," Nico said sadly.

"And you're upset about that?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked confused.

"Because school sucks!" Angelina and I yelled together.

Nico flinched back a little, "Sorry..."

"Wait, didn't Grover, Thalia, Annabeth and I save you from a military school?" I asked Nico.

"Yeah, but I don't really count that school," Nico said.

"Why not?" Angelina asked.

"You know, because... yeah," Nico said shuffling his feet a little. I could tell he didn't want to talk about it, so I changed the subject.

"Why don't we go meet Paul now? We all have English first anyway and I'll show you around the school later," I suggested.

"Alright," Angelina and Nico said.

And we headed to English class.

Sadly on the way there we met a monster. Yay! Luckily it didn't take very long to kill and we only had a few minor injuries... ad by that I mean: Angelina was about to pass out, Nico may or may not have broken his arm, I could barely walk and we were surrounded by our blood. In the middle of school. I'm sure this is the great first impression Angelina wanted to give to Paul.

I heard someone running toward us. They must have heard the fight. I really hoped it wasn't a mortal cause then we'd have to explain why we were surrounded by blood and looked like we were going to pass out but I also didn't want it to be a monster cause then we would have to fight again.

Luckily it was just Paul so we didn't have to make up any excuses about what had happened. Unluckily it was his first time meeting Angelina and it was not going well. But what can you expect? We're demigods.

"Let me get this straight," Paul said. "You were just walking down the hallway and a monster came out of nowhere and attacked you?"

"Yes," Nico, Angelina and I said nodding our heads.

"That's very odd," Paul said frowning.

Angelina shrugged, "It's not that weird. Monsters attack us all the time, not necessarily when we're ready to fight. It's a battle strategy."

"Yes I suppose so," Paul said thoughtfully.

We were sitting in English class before school started, talking with Paul about the monster attack. What Angelina said made sense but I felt like we were missing something. There was something wrong with the monster; I wasn't sure what but there was something. Guess we'll probably never know.

**Sooooo... that wasn't my best chapter but I tried so yeah. **

**Silence.**

**Silence.**

**Silence.**

**Silence.**

**Silence.**

**Silence.**

**This is getting awkward so I'm just going to go. First comment gets a dedication! And if you have any ideas feel free to let me know. **

**So yeah... bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi! I know it's been a while since I updated but here is chapter 3. It's pretty short and I'll try to add on to it soon but I've been really busy lately. School is HARD! Maybe I'll update over the weekend but only MAYBE! I'm not making any promises. **

** Chapter 3**

"Finally, school's over!" Angelina exclaimed throwing her bag onto the couch.

"Angelina, all we did at school was learning each other's names. It wasn't that hard," Percy said shaking his head slowly at his sister.

"Well I haven't been to school in six years!"

"So what?"

"It makes school harder," Angelina complained, falling onto the couch beside her bag.

Percy just looked at her weirdly then headed into the kitchen. He started making dinner so he could surprise his mom with her favourite meal. Hopefully the kitchen wouldn't burn down while cooked. He had accidentally set the kitchen on fire a couple times when he was younger.

Anyway, he was just cooking, and burning, the food when he heard a loud crash and some screaming. He quickly ran out and saw Angelina kneeling on the ground, clutching her head and screaming, with a shattered vase in front of her.

"Angelina what's going on?" Percy exclaimed but of course she didn't answer.

Percy started panicking. Angelina continued screaming. It went on like this for about 5 more minutes.

After about five minutes Angelina stopped screaming. She fell onto back, unconcious. Percy stared at her body, unsure of what to do. Was he supposed to leave her there? Was he supposed to move her somewhere better like the couch or her bed?

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I decided to leave her on the ground and go continue making dinner. Probably wasn't the best plan but do _you_ have a better plan? Yes? Well... I'm more awesome than you.

About 10 minutes later she woke up. She looked truly terrified.

"Hey Angel, are you okay?" I asked, helping her up.

"Y-ya I'm f-fine," she stuttered.

I got the feeling there was something she wasn't saying but I let it go. She needed rest. She laid down on the couch and fell asleep and I went back to making dinner.

I just couldn't shake the feeling that she was hiding something important. But that couldn't be right.

What would my twin sister hide from me?

**I hope you liked it! I'll either add on to this chapter or make a new chapter with Angelina's P.O.V. But it might not say what happened to her and what she's hiding from Percy. I haven't decided yet.**

**THIS PART OF THE AUTHORS NOT HAS SPOILERS (sorta) FOR HOH: **

**Okay so I read House of Hades and realized my story doesn't totally make sense with AngelinaxNico pairing cause of how, you know, Nico's gay. So think of it however you want about why Nico is dating Angelina, not still crushing on Percy.**

**BYE!**


End file.
